7 minutes in heaven
by Seadwwellersforthewwin
Summary: It seemed that many characters had gotten all put in the same place and it was suggested by someone there that they should play 7 minutes in heaven, and obviously one of the humans had to explain it to the trolls, and some how they got all of them to play, and so here we go, now onto the fun
1. Introductionish Chapter

**Disclaimer!: I DO NOT NOR EVER OWN HOMESTUCK , EVENTHOUGH I REEEEEEEEALLY WANT TO!**

** So this is going to be a Homestuck type 7 minutes in heaven, rated M for reasons of some smut later on or something like that, but I will do it for any ship you may have, and so the way I go with the drawing, is to take a small piece of paper write something on it that suits you, or just write down an item, and all the papers are put into a hat, except for the ones who will be drawing out out of the hat. So I will put what each of them are going to say here in this chapter/introduction!**

John: Hi :B

Dave: hope your ready for the strider

Rose: I am not even sure why I am doing this

Jade: *a picture of a sqiddle is drawn on it*

Jane: *a neat picture of a cake*

Jake: Hello mate. *and a picture of a pistol*

Dirk: *ummmmm...help?*

Roxy: lets get this parety started  
*party

Karkat: FUCK YOU.

Aradia: 0u0

Tavros:uH,,,,,,};)

Sollux: ii hope you dont expect any actiion in there, ii dont paiil wiith ju2t anyone.

Nepeta: :33 ac purrs curling into the others purrfectly comfortable lap*

Kanaya: Fashion, and theres a bit of lipstick placed on the paper in a Jade Green Shade.

Terezi: H3H3H3H3WRITTEN IN RED INK.

Vriska: :::;) Heeeeeeeey.

Equius:D- ((that is it... 0-0))

Gamzee: HoNk :o)

Eridan: lets hope I dont havve to end up wwith anyone I hate.

Feferi: A picture of a cuttlefish is drawn sloppy

Kankri: #TW

Damara: a bunch of Japanese, most likely meaning something dirty*

Rufioh: hey doll...

Mituna: *a sloppy picture of a...bee? And skateboard?*

Meulin: \(=^..^)/ I SHIP US TOGETHER!

Porrim: I truly ho+pe yo+u do+nt try anything with me.

Latula:r4d bro!

Aranea:*?*

Horuss: *um...?*

Kurloz: :o)

Cronus: Hey there babe

Meenah: *0-0 I have no idea what to put*

**Ok So those are the only characters I can think of on the top of my head, and I know about ancestors and such, but if you want them I may add them on later 0u0, and feel free to review any pairings you want to see! :D Also Im not the best at every character, so just a warning.**


	2. 1- Erisol

**Disclaimer: I have no own on this Hussie does, that lucky bastard -_-'**

1st pairing will beeeeeeee...ERISOL! …why doesn't this surprise me at all...of course I choose my otp first...but in the future I will be taking requests, and I am also taking requests from my sollux rp account! :D Now onto the Erisol! Oh and these will all be one shots by the way! 0u0

This was seeming to be the lamest idea to many of patrons of this pretty much forced party, and most of them just seemed to be doing anything to ignore the more excited of the bunch, Sollux had been one of the many few. He didnt notice all of the other males putting little sheets of paper into a hat, at that time he didnt really care until Vriska walked up to him pushing the hat into his face.

"Sollux if your not going to put anything in the hat then you can go first to draw" She smirked a bit looking at him. "Sure whatever...not like I care at all..." Sollux shrugged looking bored as he reached into the hat, he mixed around the pieces of paper a bit before pulling out one of them. His eyes grazed over the writing ' lets hope I dont havve to end up wwith anyone I hate' he recognized that quirk imediately and his eyes widened "fuck this i'm not going in there with him."

"ooooooooh? Who did you get?" She rose a brow, giving him another smirk.

"Im not telling you" He crossed his arms over his chest giving a slight glare towards her. "and I have all the right in the world to refuse this." his face turned grim.

"Sollux. You will tell me, go in the closet with that male, and you dont have to do anything, unless you want to! Just no pailing in there." She huffed reaching out to grab the small piece of paper which caused Sollux to recoil so she couldnt get it"its none of your business!"

At the same time as Sollux's hand moved back a sneaking blind girl grabbed the paper from his hands "Geez no need to hide who it is Mr. Appleberry! You are holding up the game!" She sniffed at the paper before handing it off to Vriska "I can see why he doesnt want to go in there." She chuckled happily "Im afraid he will just have to deal though!"

"Why thank you Terezi, noooooooow lets see who he got..." She looked at the writing and her smirk widened as widely as it can go "It seems your stuck with Eridumb over there!" With her saying that Eridans attention was immediately directed to the direction he heard Vriska mention him, he quickly moved to see who had drawn his name, he grimaced as he saw who it was "Are you serious, im stuck wwith HIM?!"Eridans spoke out, but mixed in his voice he was a bit happy, he might have seemed to hate Sollux, and granted he had hated him at one point, but hearing Feferi talk only good about this lowblood with Eridan, caused him to start having a little more red feelings.

"yes you are stuck with Sollux in there" She grabbed both Eridan and Sollux, dragging both of them and shoving them into the closet before quickly closing and locking the door. Her laugh erupted "Have fun in there!" And with that the two males were alone a bit surprised at the forcefulness to get them in the closet "Hey ED..." Sollux spoke up quietly.

"yea sol?" He rose a brow.

"did you think we would end up in here together?"

"wwell no...but I wwas hopin to get you..." Eridan sighed quietly.

"you wanted to be in here with...me?" Sollux asked the other his expression very confused even though the other couldnt see his face. "Wwell yea...i wwanted to be able to talk to you alone...ivve wwanted to for a wwhile noww..."

"oh god...ok...so what did you want to talk about then?" Eridan on the other hand didnt speak, he just reached over feeling around for sollux, he eventually found his face, and was quick to bring him into a deep passionate kiss. Sollux didnt protest much, his eyes widened and spared causing a bit of light, before he closed them and melted into the kiss, kissing the other back a bit not knowing what else to do.

The pair kept the kiss going for about a minute before Sollux pulled away to breathe "E-ED..." he reached over and placed a hand softly on the others face"Do you really have flushed feelings for me?" Eridan slowly nodded"Yes sol I havve...fef kept sayin all these nice things about you...an I started to like you...a lot..." he placed his hands on sollux's waist. The shorter male brought the seadweller into a tight hug"That kiss kind of caught me off guard and I was about to push you away..but your lips felt so soft..." he sighed quietly "And I couldnt bring myself to push you away...it just felt so...right to kiss back..."

"so do you like me too sol?" Eridans voice was filled with hope and need, Sollux almost resisted the urge to say no he didnt "yes I do like you Eridan." His voice seemed a bit quiet, but a soft smile graced his lips"I really do like you."

Eridan grinned from ear to ear "oh sol!" his eyes filled with tears"this makes me so happy!" He brought Sollux into another soft kiss, his smile not fading at all. "fuck ED this makes me happier then I had been all day" he chuckled a bit kissing the other back happily, and pulled away after a moment"Our times almost up, lets act like nothing happened" He chuckled quietly.

Sollux scooted away from eridan and leaned against the wall acting like nothing happened as Vriska opened the door and looked inside"Really? You guys didnt do anything? Laaaaaaaame!" she walked off scoffing. Both the males chuckled a bit, getting up, "Why dont we go find a room and show each other how much we actually like one another~" Sollux winked a bit, causing eridan to blush darkly and nod "of course sol I wwould lovve to." Eridan grabbed onto sollux's hand tightly.

The two headed out of the closet hand in hand, most of the others raised a brow at this, nepeta seemed to squeal in delight at this new outcome, as she had added the two on her shipping wall as red, crossing out her ship for them being in a black rom together, after thinking long and hard about it first though.

Sollux eventually found a room for the two to use, and they got inside the room locking the door so nobody could disturb them while they 'pailed' "Hey sol, can I top?" Eridan asked looking into the others eyes.

"sure why not." The gemini shrugged going to the bed and sitting down."o-ok" eridan moved over and pinned the other to the bed kissing him deeply letting out a quiet moan, the smaller male had kissed back happily, smiling widely at the others moan. Eridan pulled away and took off both of their shirts, before bringing the other into another loving kiss grinding into sollux's bulge a bit causing a happy moan to erupt from sollux, and he wrapped his legs around the others waist.

The male continued his grinding enjoying the sounds of the others moans, soon he went to remove both of their pants as sollux seemed to get impatient with the speed of this was going, with his nook leaked out a bit off his genetic material. Noticing this eridan removed their underwear also, with solluxs help of course"D-do you just wwant it noww?" he asked kissing the males cheek.

"yes...i do~" Sollux nuzzled into eridans neck happily.

Eridan nodded positioning his bulge at sollux's nook, he slowly pushed in to give the other a bit of time to adjust to having the seadwellers large bulge inside of him, sollux mearly moaned at the feeling quickly adjusting to the other giving him the ok to move which eridan gladly acepted beginning the thrust, groaning out in pleasure. Sollux moans happily at the feeling, his moans increased imensely as eridan began thrusting into a certain spot, which only caused eridan to thrust harder and faster, in turn making sollux grip tightly onto eridan, as he moaned. It wasnt long before eridan filled the other with his genetic material, not very long after eridan, sollux released, the genetic material mixed together, and sollux's and eridan's stomach was covered in his genetic material.

They breathed out heavily looking into each others eyes "I lovve you sol~" eridan breathed out smiling.

"I love you too..." he nuzzled into eridans neck, kissing his gills softly.

**AAAAANNND LATER ON THEY FIND OUT SOLLUX IS PREGNAT And HAVE TWO BEUTIFUL GRUBS, AND THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Actually no thats not what happened...but I wish that would have happened XD  
But yea here ya go woooo I should post another one in the next few days, and dont forget to review, I would really appreciate it, especially with tips to make my writing better^u^**  
**WOO! I LOVE YOU ALL*HUG NUZZLES EVERYONE WHO READS THIS* **


End file.
